


Attention

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: The JunCheol Family [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Kids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: With Wonwoo, Jun and Seungcheol had the whole experience. Happiness from having their first child, and the other side of the coin which was less comfortable.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumadesu/gifts).



> Yo.

It’s been a month since Wonwoo became a part of their family. Even now it still felt like a dream for Seungcheol. Every time he looked into those small yet bright eyes, warmth spread throughout his whole body; it’s like he’s floating on the cloud, kind of surreal but comforting. It was amazing.

Jun and him were lucky to meet the now 2-year-old boy at the adoption center. It might be inappropriate to say this, considering the circumstance that brought Wonwoo to the center. But he and Jun were determined. They would do the best they could to give a life Wonwoo deserved, guide him to find happiness. The center approved, and that’s how the couple welcomed their first child.

Wonwoo wasn’t the type who’d throw a tantrum. Even so, it still took a lot of their time and energy to raise the child as both of them work. Five days a week they dropped Wonwoo to a daycare, while on Saturdays Seungcheol’s mom came to look after her grandchild. All of their time outside work was used almost entirely for Wonwoo; they didn’t want their son to feel lonely.

A month went by and they were starting to see the side effect.            

Seungcheol was in the living room, plopped down on the carpet. He had changed his clothes as soon as he got home and been with Wonwoo’s side ever since. The boy was grabbing random cards the size of a regular window envelopes, taking one then putting it back on the floor to grab another one. There were two kinds of cards, one with bold, capital letters and one with colorful illustrations. Jun printed them himself and they used them to teach Wonwoo how to read.

“A-a... Apple,” said Wonwoo as he dragged the “apple” text card closer to him with his right hand, while grabbing the illustration card with his left.

“Yes, apple!” Seungcheol cooed at his son, who didn’t seem to notice. His tiny eyes were focused on the cards, sparkling with fascination. It was such an adorable sight, Seungcheol thought his heart would give out from the cuteness.

When he was thinking of how he could stay like this forever, he heard Jun’s voice from the kitchen behind.

“Seungcheol, can you help me, please?” The voice surprised him because it reminded him that Jun was there. It was Jun who got off work first and brought Wonwoo home, but Seungcheol seemed to have forgotten. He immediately got onto his feet.

Once he got into the kitchen, Jun twisted his body from the stove to face Seungcheol. “Would you stir this while I cut the carrots?” He gave him a grateful smile when Seungcheol took on the job with a jolly “aye aye, sir.”

It didn’t take long for Jun to finish cutting and putting the carrots into the pot. Seungcheol kept stirring for a while and when he decided to ask if it’s enough, he felt the warmth of Jun’s body pressing onto his back. Jun’s arms were circling around his waist and his sharp jaw rested on his left shoulder. Seungcheol let himself sink into the comfort.

Even after telling Seungcheol to stop stirring and turn off the stove, Jun didn’t let go of his hold. Being in Jun’s embrace was a blessing and Seungcheol would want it to last, but they’d have to re-heat the soup if they stayed like this too long. And besides—

“Junnie, let me check on Wonwoo,” he said. He found it odd that his husband’s grip was tightening instead of loosening up.

“Hmm,” Jun hummed near his ear, still not loosening his hold. Something in Jun’s voice prompted Seungcheol to ask.

“What is it, love?” asked Seungcheol as he put a hand over Jun’s. He felt Jun nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

“I miss you...” his husband quietly said. Seungcheol was about to remark that they see each other every day before he mentally slapped himself. He understood what Jun really meant.

It was funny how last week it was Seungcheol who whined about missing Jun.

“How about next weekend...” said Seungcheol as he rubbed the back of Jun’s hand. “...we go to Mom’s house. Wonwoo can play with everyone, and we can have a bit of time together.” He smiled when Jun hummed his agreement and snuggled further into him. They stayed in each other’s embrace after that, not saying a word.

 The soothing silence was broken by Wonwoo’s “Papa, Dad” from the other room. Both parents moved away from each other at the same time and headed to their son immediately. In the living room they saw Wonwoo looking up to them, one hand picking up an illustration of a woman holding a child, the other hand holding the accompanying text card.

“Hug Wonwoo, please.” The 2-year-old said with his signature straight face, eyes looking straight at his parents with that beautiful glow Seungcheol couldn’t help but fell in love over and over. Affection bubbling up inside Seungcheol’s chest and from a glance he could see that it’s the same for his husband.

They spent a great deal of time cuddling on the floor, having dinner after re-heating the soup, then continued cuddling on Jun and Seungcheol’s bed. With Wonwoo’s warmth next to him and Jun’s also nearby, Seungcheol’s last thought before drifting asleep was of how happy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> One hour well spent.


End file.
